karouke
by fiuefgiuwegfayam
Summary: "Dai-chan, apakah kamu mau ikut pergi karaoke bersama kami?" Aomine menatap dua orang yang ia kenal dengan tatapan malas. Teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki dan yang satu si peminta maaf, Sakurai. bagaimana ini? apakah Aomine mau menerima acakan Sakurai dan Momoi? atau tidak? AWAS HUMOR GARING!


,

,

,

,

,

**Karaoke**

**rating: T **(Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang kasar 'Aomine')

**Genre: Humor** (Maaf kalau garing)

**Karakter: Aomine**

**selamat membaca ^-^**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

"Dai-chan, apakah kamu mau ikut pergi karaoke bersama kami?" Aomine menatap dua orang yang ia kenal dengan tatapan malas. Teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki dan yang satu si peminta maaf, Sakurai.

"Tidak."

"Dai-chan, mengapa?"

"..."

"Aku tahu suaramu begitu jelek"

"HEI! Jangan menghinaku SATSUKI!"

"Terus, kenapa?"

"..."

"Ayo lah, Dai-chan."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Dai-chan."

"..."

"DAI-CHAN."

"..."

Momoi mengembungkan pipinya, tidak mau menatap Aomine. Ia sudah kesal sama teman masa kecilnya itu. Mentang-mentang suaranya jelek, jadi gak mau ikut. Padahal Aomine bisa mengantarkan saja, tak usah menyanyi juga gak apa-apa atau mungkin bisa jadi babu, mungkin.

"Yah~ padahal aku mau traktir, majalah Mai-chan, edisi terbatas buat Aomine-san. Sumimasen Momoi-san, aku tak bisa membujuk, sumimasen, sumimase~"

"Eh! Tak usah minta maaf Sakurai-chan,"

_Majalah Mai-chan EDISI TERBARU!_

Aomine masih membayangkan Mai-chan edisi terbaru, sedangkan Sakurai lagi Sumimase-ria dengan Satsuki. Adegan itu cukup lama sampai, orang disekitar resah dengan mereka. _Woi! Jangan ngalangin jalan dong. Emangnya ini jalan nenek moyang loh? _Pikir pengguna jalan yang lain.

"Baik lah aku ikut," katanya setelah memikirkan kalimat indah dari Sakurai plus sedikit imajinasi yang Ehem-nya. Dengan, perkataan Aomine itu membuat Sakurai tidak Sumimase-ria lagi.

"Arigatou, Aomine-san" kata Sakurai membungkuk.

"Yah~ padahal aku sudah punya rencana untuk membakar majalah Mai-chan mu kalau tidak mau,"

"Hey! SATSUKI, kau mau APA!" Aomine sudah berkedut, marah itu sudah jelas. Dan itu dari perkataan Momoi yang seenak jidatnya itu.

"Eh- tapikan Dai-chan sudah mau ikut. Jati tak perlu lah melakukan hal yang itu," katanya mencari alasan. Takut dimarahin teman kecilnya itu. Kalau udah marah, bahaya itu.

"Hmm" akahirnya Aomine bisa memadamkan amarahnya, masih marah sih sama Momoi. Tapi, tak apa lah~

Yang penting Mai-chan, itu sudah cukup bagi Aomine.

"Nanti pulang sekolah Aomine-san"

Aomine menatap Sakurai, "Hmm" Aomine berjalan duluan, menuju sekolah. Hari ini sudah cukup baginya untuk memenuhi Sakurai dan Momoi.

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

"Ruang karaoke-nya satu ya" Sakurai memesan ruangan. Momoi melirik-lerik tempat karaoke, sebenarnya ini juga baru pertama kalinya ia pergi karaoke. Aomine dengan tampang super juteknya, mendengkus terus, padahal Mai-chan sudah ada di tangannya? Mau apa lagi!

"Yo, Sakurai, apakah masih lama?"

"I-iya sebentar lagi Aomine-san"

"Ruangan 23" kata pelayannya dengan cepat, sedikit kesal dengan pelanggannya yang berkulit dakian kusam itu. 'Ugh, aku betek dengan si dakian itu, judes banget, sok keren padahal jelek banget, kalau bukan pelangan udah aku tendang dia' itu batin si pelayan karaoke. Pelayan sangat bersyukur Aomine tidak bisa mendengar isi hatinya, kalau ketahuan bisa gawat.

"Oke, ayo kita ke ruang 23" kata Momoi antusias, menggandeng (Geret) Aomine.

"Hey Satsuki jangan geret aku dong"

"Ayo lah Dai-chan kau terlalu lambat"

"..."

Loading 10%

Loading 20%

Loading 40%

Loading 80%

Loading 100%

"APA KATA MU!, aku tidak lambat dan hei, jangan geret aku, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri"

"Tidak Dai-chan, aku lebih suka seperti ini"

"Tidak SATSUKI, cepat turunkan AKU!"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"Terimakasih" kata Sakurai mengambil kunci pintu nomer 23, tersenyum gugup, melihat tingkah temannya yang sudah seperti anjing dan kucing. Lalu Sakurai menemui temannya.

Si pelayan hanya menatap tiga pelangannya masih ehem! Waras itu yang sudah pergi jauh. Pelayan menghela nafas "Dasar, anak muda" katanya tersenyum kecil.

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

Aomine sekarang sedang duduk di kursi menatap kedua temannya yang sedang memilih lagu. Ia sangat bosan, ia ingin sekali pulang kerumah dan membaca bacalah Mai-chan nya. Aomine masih punya rasa gak enak, membaca majalah Haremnya itu, jika kedua temannya masih di sekitarnya.

"Masih lama gak Satsuki!"

"Tunggu sebentar Dai-chan, kita juga baru memilih lagu!" katanya masih membolak-balikkan Album lagu.

"Bukan itu maksutku!, kapan kita pulangnya?"

"Kita kan baru kesini, kamu sudah mau pulah!"

"Cih"

Momoi masih melihat halamannya, ia masih bingung mau nyanyi apa. Semua lagu gak ada yang cukup menarik, dan ia hapal.

"Ano, Momoi-san bagaimana dengan yang ini" kata Sakurai menunjuk satu buah kaset yang berjudul GO GO Touto. Momoi melihatnya.

"Yah, yang ini saja"

"Cih"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Daiki-chan, kalau bosan belikan minum kita saja"

"..."

Akhirnya Aomine diam lagi. Momoi hanya menghela napas melihat teman masa kecilnya mengeluh terus dari tadi. Momoi enggak tahu mengapa Aomine sangat membenci Karaoke? Apa mungkin suaranya sangat jelek? Tapi Momoi enggak tahu juga, ia dari kecil enggak pernah mendengar Aomine menyanyi.

"Ayo kita menyanyi, Momoi-san" kata Sakurai membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Iya"

_Go go kyou mo ganbari mashou enryonaku youshanaku__(Momoi, sakurai)_

_Go_ _go faito misetsuke mashou kou ga ichiban_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

"Heh" Aomine sedikit mengejek Momoi dan Sakurai lagi duet di depannya. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak memedulikannya.

_Haafu taimu wa isogashii zen-han no matome ni taisaku__(Momoi)_

_Baitamin mo subayaku hokyuu_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_remon arimasu yo_ _(Momoi)_

"Apa, yang menyenangkan dengan menyanyi sih?" Aomine mengeluh lagi, tapi Momoi dan Sakurai tidak peduli lagi. Mereka berdua tidak mau adu mulut dengan Aomine.

_Shouri no sapooto maneejaa dashi ne_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_Te ga yakeru osananajimi ni mo_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_katsu irete_ _(Momoi)_

"Sial"

_Anata no deeta bunseki sumi_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_shinchou taijuu sono ta nandemo_ _(Momoi)_

_Ashi no saizu ni suki na moderu_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_sonna kimi wa kou naru hazu_ _(Momoi)_

_Kako no deeta ja wakaranai_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_seichou shita bun mo shittemasu_ _(Momoi)_

_Zenbu ats__u__meta sono saki wo __(Momoi, sakurai)_

_minuku no wa onna no kan_ _(Momoi)_

_Haafu taimu mo isogashii dame ne jibu no hansei taimu__(Sakurai)_

_Batamin mo hokyuu desu yo ne tsukutte kimashita__(Sakurai, Momoi)_

"Hey jawab aku, aku sudah bosan disini"

_Shouri ni hito yaku shuutaa desu kara_ _(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_Hoka no hito maitai sugomi wa nakute mo __(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_Makemasen__(Sakurai)_

_Kocchi no deeta wa arimasu ka?__(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_Koseis__a__ha zoroi no menbaa__(Sakurai)_

_Chiimu waaku ni wa kakeru kedo__(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_jitsuryoku wa honmono desu__(Sakurai)_

_Konji gijuushi tooshitemasu__(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_seichou shita bun mo arimasu__(Sakurai)_

_Ashinami nante saisho kara __(Sakurai, Momoi)_

_sorou wake nai desu yo ne__(Sakurai)_

"Ano, apakah Aomine-san mau bernyanyi dengan kita? Lebih menyenangkan jika bernyanyi bersama" Aomine menatap Sakurai, yang sedang menghadapnya. Beberapa detik Aomine menatapnya, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Untuk apa, tugasku hanya mengantarkan kalian kesini"

"T-tapi, lebih menyenangkan jika kita bernyanyi bersama" kata Sakurai, memaksak sedikit agar Aomine ikut bernyanyi.

"Jangan ganggu aku"

"Maaf kan aku jika aku mengganggu, sumimasen" Sakurai, ketakutan karena membuat Aomine marah. Terakhir Aomine marah, ia menendang Wakamatsu dengan lututnya.

"Sakura-chan tidak usah meminta maaf, Dai-chan mengapa tidak ikut bernyanyi?"

"Untuk apa, tugasku hanya mengantarkan kalian kesini"

"tapi untuk apa kita kesini kalau tidak menyanyi?"

"Aku setujuh dengan Momoi-san"

"Apakah kau mau bernyanyi dengan kita?" Momoi dan Sakurai memohon agar Aomine ikut bernyanyi dengan jrus puppel eyes mereka.

"hey hanya menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu ... Cih, baiklah" kata Aomine, tersentuh hatinya. Melihat kedua temannya yang memohon.

"Hore"

_Shouri wo mezashite junbi wa banzen_ _(Momoi, sakurai)_

_Te ga yakeru eesu mo nan toka __(Momoi, sakurai)_

_Sutanbai_ _(Momoi)_

_"__Ayo bernyanyi" Aomine mulai bersemangat._

_Anata no deeta bunseki sumi __(Momoi, sakurai)_

"Aa .. Aa" Aomine mencoba mengambil suara, yang suaranya serak-serak basah gitu deh.

_shinchou tajuu sono ta nandemo_ _(Momoi)_

"Aaaaa ... Aaaaa ... Aaaagh, hmm suaraku"

_Ashi no saizu ni suki na moderu (Momoi, sakurai)_

"Glubuk ... glibuk" *Kumur-kumur*

_sonna kimi wa kou naru hazu (Momoi)_

"Aa .. Aa"

_Kako no deeta ja wakaranai (Momoi, sakurai)_

"Aaaaa ... Aaaaa ... Aaaaa"

_seichou shita bun mo shittemasu (Momoi)_

"Hmm, baik bagai mana dengan suara tinggi"

_Zenbu atsumeta sono saki wo __(Momoi, sakurai)_

"AAAAAAA ... YEAHHHHH"

_minuku no wa onna no kan_ _(Momoi)_

"Ayo, kita bernyanyi bersama" Kata Momoi mengajak teman masa kecilnya itu.

_Go go kyou mo ganbari mashou __(Aomine, Momoi, sakurai)_

"Dai-chan, itu keren sekali" Kata Momoi yang pertama kalinya mendengar Aomine nyanyi. Ternyata suaranya sangat keren!

_Go go faito misetsuke mashou_ _(Aomine, Momoi, sakurai)_

"Aomine-san, itu luar biasa" Skurai juda ikut memuji, "Ah .. Yeah" Aomine tambah bersemangat

_Go go kyou mo ganbari mashou_ _enryounaku youshanaku_ _(Aomine, Momoi, sakurai)_

_Gogo faito misetsuke mashou kou ga ichiban_ _(Aomine, Momoi, sakurai)_

"Ternyata menyanyi itu sangat menyenangkan, ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

Semenjak itu Aomine, selalu menyanyi di mana pun seperti, bangun tidur, mandi, setelah makan, pergi ke sekolah, istirahat sekolah, pulang sekolah, dan sampai di rumah. Ia bernyanyi seperti 24 jam non-stop.

Aomine yang dulunya tidak suka menyanyi sekarang pecandu dengan namanya menyenyi. Bahkan, basket dengan menyanyi disejajarkan.

Semenjak menyanyi adalah hobi barunya, sekarang banyak sekali tetangganya yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Bukan untuk berkunjung atau meminta tanda tangan, hanya saja Aomine sering mendapatkan teguran seperti _'Mentang-mentang suaranya bagus, tapi gak usah nyanyi sampai 24 jam non-stop tau, ganggu saja'_ kata tetangganya. Semenjak itu Aomine nyanyi sampai jam 9 malam.

-_- / ^0^ / x_x

_Go go kyou mo ganbari mashou enryonaku youshanaku_

_Go_ _go faito misetsuke mashou kou ga ichiban_

_Ting ...Tong_

Bel rumah Aomine berbunyi. Aomine menhentikan akativitas kesukaannya, yaitu bernyanyi. "Siapa sih ini, padahal aku sudah menuruti permintaanya (Tetangganya)" Aomine mengerutu, berjalan, membuka pintunya. Terlihat orang tua yang berjenggot dan kepalanya botak.

"Hallo saya Ahmad Dani, ingin mengontrak anda sebagai penyanyi saya"

'

'

'

'

'

**fin**


End file.
